Never give up
by dwranik
Summary: naruto keeps avoid sakura because he killed sasuke and didn't keep his promise to her, sakura is trying what's happening,what's going to happen?


**This is my first fun fiction so be good with me ****. This is about narusaku after sasuke's death. Naruto feel bad for not bring sasuke back alive for sakura so he is avoiding her…What will happen? **

**I don't own naruto...  
**

_Never give up…_

It was a nice peaceful afternoon while the 18 year blond boy was walking into konoha's streets when he suddenly realized that he was standing in front of the cemetery where sasuke was lie there. Its been one and a half year since naruto brought sasuke back dead.. Its like it was yesterday when naruto fought sasuke.

**Flashback**

'sasuke come back to the village, we need you please come back' naruto said

'How can I come back to the village and forget anything they have done to my clan? They killed all my clan by ordering my own brother naruto. How can I forget this? I am very mad with everyone in the village. My brother became a missing ninja so the village be happy, I will avenger my clan's and brother's death.**'**Sasuke said full of hate in his eyes.

Naruto didn't say anything because he knew how he was feeling so he thought that the best and the only way to bring him back was to fight him. After the battle had come to the end; sasuke was lie on the ground almost dead and naruto without chakra was crawling to get near to him

'I failed' he said with a sad voice

'why? You defeated me and now konoha won't be in danger from me' sasuke said confused

naruto laughed and said with a smile in his face ' you where not danger for konoha' naruto's smile left and said with sorrow ' I failed because I promise to sakura that I will bring you back but now you are about to die and now she is going to hate me and I can't lose her too because I love her'

' don't worry naruto she will understand' sasuke said with a smile

'I hope so' naruto said

' naruto its time for me to go just don't give up from your dream to be hokage and make sakura love you; **never give up'** sasuke said and died with a smile on his face

**End of flashback**

Naruto smiled and said 'never give up uh?' actually naruto did give up;he never ask sakura for a date after sasuke's death;he was afraid that if he did sakura will say no and blame him for sasuke;s death. For one and a half year they never talk about what happened; they seen each other when they have missions together; but he wanted to speak with her to tell her his feelings and how much she mend to him but she couldn't do it

Naruto was walking in th streets of konoha when he heard a voice calling him 'naruto..' sakura cried, naruto turn and saw sakura coming close

'hey sakura what's wrong?'naruto asked curious but at the same time happy because she saw her

'nothing I was going to the hospital and I saw you so I came to say hi since we see each other only on missions' she answered but she didn't knew the reason why all of this was happening

. Naruto was trying to find an excuse because he was afraid to tell the true 'well you know.. I am training all day so I can be stronger and become hokage' he said with a fake smile.

'Oh.. That's good to hear' she said but somehow she felt that he was lying and she couldn't find why,

'Well… I…I have to go now and train see you' he said nervously and left..

Sakura was walking to the hospital thinking about naruto. For the past one and a half year after sasuke's death Sakura was worry about naruto because since then he was a different person, he always sad and she never see him smile to her as he did after sasuke's death, she knew that those smiles she had from him were fake; Sasuke's death did make her sad and cry but not because she lost her love.. She cry because she lost her friend .she couldn't stand seen naruto sad because she had feelings for him since he came back from his training with jiraiya but she couldn't tell him and she didn't know why. But lately she missed him so much she wanted to be with him to spend time with him even go for ramen with him.. She needed him but she could see that naruto was getting away from her as sasuke did when she left the village and that scared her, she didn't what to lose him.

Sakura was in the hospital as she was healing lee from his wounds, it was the second time in this week that lee came with injures on him

'Why are you trying to hard on your training you are already the best ninja with taijustu in the village. you are not going to be better you are already the best in that jutsu' sakura said as lee was looking in her eyes

'Thanks but because I am the best in taijutsu that doesn't mean that I wont training I must be better than I am now; I will never give up on that' lee said with determination

'Never give up uh?' she said with a smile on her face. After sakura when home lay on her bed with her hands behind her head looking at the ceiling 'never give up uh?' she thought with that phrase she remembered naruto trying to get better and be hokage '_one day I will be hokage I will never give up'_ ' those were the words naruto said one day' she thought. The tears fell from her eyes as she remembers how naruto had changed and that day by day was running away from her. 'I have to bring him back his smile I have to bring him back his happiness. I will never give up on this one' she said with determination

The next morning found naruto at the training grounds training; this could help him not thinking about sakura for a while but he knew that this wasn't a solution.. Sakura had the day off so she decided to look for naruto and try to make him happy again. She looked everywhere until she found him, she saw him training but she also saw his sadness in his face.

'Hey naruto'' she cried naruto shocked turned behind and saw sakura

'H….hey sakura w…. what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?' the blond boy asked

'No a have the day off today so I decided to go on a walk around the village and a saw you there' sakura lied

'Oh…I see' naruto said looking to the couldn't see her in to her eyes because he was ashamed for what he have done to her. A silence was between them, finally sakura spoke

'So I see you were training I bet you are hungry do you want to go for a ramen?' sakura asked with a big smile on her face

but naruto didn't want to go because knowing that he broke his promise to her and he couldn't stand that, 'I am sorry sakura I can't I must train now if I ever want some day to become a hokage' naruto said but in fact he didn't even want be hokage because for him how he can be a hokage if he can't even save his friend or keep his promises,

'oh..ok maybe some other time then' sakura said disappointed and left.

Sakura was walking thinking about naruto 'I even tell him to go for ramen and he said no. I knew that if I ask him that he would think that as a date and be happy….what's wrong with you naruto?' she asked to her self 'I won't give up I will continue ask him' she said determined to give all she got to bring naruto's smile back.

For the next 2 weeks sakura was trying over and over but nothing was happening, naruto started to avoid her so she couldn't ask him. Every night sakura was crying because she couldn't do it but sakura didn't give up she decided this time to speak with him straight.

One afternoon sakura was looking for naruto but she couldn't find him anywhere... it was late night and sakura was going disappointed to her home. as she was walking to the streets she decided to go to his apartment hoping he would be there. She knocked and waited until naruto opened the door.

's..sakura?' naruto said

' we need to talk naruto' sakura said with a serious look

'sorry sakura I was about to sle..' before he could finish his phrase sakura pushed the door and got into the apartment, naruto shocked closed the door and got into the apartment. sakura was standing next to the table crossing her hands and looking at naruto with a serious look. Naruto couldn't look into her eyes so he sad on the chair next to the table looking down the floor.

'why aren't you smiling anymore? Why are you so sad? Why are you avoiding me naruto did I do something wrong ? tell me why?' tears were feel down from sakura's eyes while she was looking for answers

'no no you didn't do anything wrong sakura.. It's just…'

'Just what naruto? ever since sasuke's death you became an other naruto, at fist I said that its fine you will get over it but you didn't since then you stopped be that happy boy I knew you even stop talking to me, for weeks now I am trying to cheer you up but you kept avoid me….if I didn't do anything wrong then tell me what's going on said' with a mad voice as tears feel from her cheeks

Naruto took a big breath and said 'well sakura its me.I did something wrong to you and I know you hate me for that'

Sakura looked at naruto confused and asked 'what do you mean naruto? What did you do that I know it and that I hate you for that?'

'I …I didn't keep my promise to you; I killed sasuke and now you can't be with him because of me and you hate me for that' he said while tears feel down from his eyes

Sakura shocked from what naruto said 'BAKA NARUTO' she cried

naruto looked up to sakura confused ' why did you think that I hate you because you killed sasuke?' sakura asked irate

'Because you loved him and you cry a lot at the funeral' he answered

'BAKA I cried because he was one of us not because I loved him and forget about that stupid promise that was a long time ago and it was just a stupid crush' sakura cried

Sakura went towards to naruto and bent to her knees, she then caught narutos head looked into his eyes and confessed to him ' naruto I love you.. You are the man I loved truly; since sasuke's death you were avoiding me and I felt that you will live me alone as sasuke did .naruto you are the reason for living..I need you…I love you'

After her confession tears feel down from naruto's eyes 'S…sakura I love you too' naruto said with a big smile on his face

'That's the smile I want to see from you' sakura said with a smile on her face…

naruto then kissed sakura with a passionate kiss that she will never forget.

**Well that's it tell me what do you think. Please by nice with me…**


End file.
